


Christmas Cuddles

by ReotheLeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, im all for established relationship fluff, look at all this fluff up in here, look at me go haha, pure fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/pseuds/ReotheLeo
Summary: Look at this fluff. Also Natsu is cute af.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxpoorunfortunatesoulxx (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xxpoorunfortunatesoulxx+%28tumblr%29).



> A part of a secret santa gift for xxpoorunfortunatesoulxx.tumblr.com o3o accompanies; http://hidingfromthehotties.tumblr.com/post/154881967514/is-it-christmas-eve-in-the-rest-of-the-world-yet

“Oniichan, sit down already.” Natsu scolded from her position on the couch. A warm cup of peppermint cocoa was nestled in her hands, her hazel eyes chasing her brother and he ran frantically around the living room. Hinata’s own mug sat abandoned on the coffee table as the red head fiddled with the ornaments adorning the christmas tree for the forth time that evening. Their parents had left for their christmas eve date, leaving Shouyou to watch over Natsu for the evening, only an couple of minutes ago. Natsu had a feeling she would be watching over Shouyou instead, at least until his own date for the evening showed up.

As Natsu’s older brother opened his mouth to retort, the doorbell rang, and the high schooler directed all his energy in bounding over to the front door.

“Kenma!”

“Shouyou.” Kenma’s murmer was barely audible as his mouth was covered by the shoulder of Hinata’s hoodie. Still the fondness in his gaze was unmistakeable, even as the sound of his character could be heard from the PSP in his hands. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!!” Shouyou grinned, before plopping a gigantic sloppy kiss on his boyfriends lips.

“Oniichan,” Natsu tugged at her brother’s sleeve. “Kozume-kun looks like a snowball.” As Kenma blushed, Shouyou blinked down at his sister before actually taking a step back to look at his boyfriend. Luckily for Kenma, his face was already flushed by the cold, despite being hidden under two different scarves and beanies. With three visible jumpers, not to mention the two different pairs of pants visible under his sweatpants, and the boots and thick woollen socks on his feel, Natsu’s description of Kenma was surprisingly accurate.

Shouyou, however, would just as described him as cute.

Awkwardly, Kenma shifted his eyes aside under Shouyou’s scrutinising gaze. An arm slammed into Shouyou’s back, shooting him forward a step and a half.

“Natsu-“

“Well, invite him in!” Kenma thought Natsu looked adorable when she scowled, almost like one of the little sister’s from some of his rpg games. “It’s cold outside!” And with that, the girl turned on her heel and stormed back inside, the blanket wrapped around her shoulder flapping dramatically behind her for a moment before dragging all over the floor.

“Ahahaha,” Shouyou laughed a bit nervously, reaching out to grab one of Kenma’s gloved hands and guide him inside. “I’m sorry we can’t go anywhere tonight, I really am. I just-”

“Shouyou.” Kenma shifted his scarves down so his quiet tone could be heard, guiding the door shut behind him with his foot. “It’s fine, really.” Shyly, he placed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek. “I didn’t want to do much anyway.” ‘Anytime with you is a good time.’

The trademark sunshine smile beamed off of Shouyou’s face, and he helped Kenma out of his many layers without another apology. There were plenty of words, though, don’t get him wrong; mumbles about the Christmas DVD collection Kenma could choose from, could Kenma really stay the night- he’d love to open presents with him in the morning, and would he prefer peppermint chocolate or eggnog -non-alcoholic of course-, because they had both available but not much else, sorry about that.

The words were comforting, a reminder of the bright ball of happiness that Kenma was dating, and he could help the small smile on his face as he was lead through to the living space. The Hinata’s kitchenette took up a third of the room, but the rest of the space was taken up by the two loveseats circling the shining Christmas tree which sat next to the small TV, where he and Shouyou had watched half of Love Actually on (it had been Valentine’s day, and a suggested movie from both Tanaka and Kuroo. The pair of them barely made it half way through before getting bored, and turning it off to watch one of the newer anime’s which had been made off of one of Kenma’s favourite games). Currently The Grinch was playing, drawing the attention of the small redhead on the couch.

Natsu had made herself a small nest on the couch closest to the kitchen, cuddled up on all the spare pillows from the room while wrapped up in the blanket from her bed. Kenma could spot a few of the pillows from Shouyou’s bed on the other couch (perhaps his desperate attempt to keep something comfy for the two of them), as well as one which seemed to have wormed it’s way into Natsu’s pile. Shouyou also spotted the stray from his spot by the kettle, and he began to whine.

“Natsu, I told you not to take from my pile.”

“But I need to make a full fort, and I need another pillow or two!”

“Nooooooo, but then how will Kenma and I sit comfortably?”

“Kozume-kun only needs one pillow, and you don’t need any!”

“Natsu-chan!”

Even as the two of them argued, Shouyou brought the peppermint chocolate over to Kenma. The mug was one of Kenma’s, one that had made it’s home in the Hinata’s cupboard a couple of months after they’d started dating. The cats chased each other around the cylinder, blissfully unaware of the liquid which swished around inside their circle of life. Said liquid threatened to spill out as Shouyou threw himself down on the couch next to Kenma, but the movement had been anticipated by the setter and he managed to stabilise the cup without much effort.

“Hey,” Kenma murmured as Shouyou rested his chin on his shoulder, wrapping the duvet (patterned with little shining suns) around the pair of them. Grinning, Shouyou placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Thank you for coming over.” He kept his tone quiet, his sister’s eye’s glued on the TV screen as ’You’re A Mean One, Mr Grinch’ begun to play.

“I was happy too.” This time Kenma’s blush couldn’t be hidden, and Shouyou drank in the expression on his boyfriend’s face. The happiness bubbled up in his chest, and he had to bury his face in Kenma’s shoulder to avoid the words coming out of his mouth.

Not yet. Not right now.

For now, he wrapped his arms around his (precious, adorable, lovely) pudding-head of a boyfriend, and settled down to watch the Whos learn to accept Mr Grinch.

The hours passed by, Shouyou slowly shifting until he was curled up on Kenma lap, clinging to his crow pillow pet. Kenma’s eyes were slowly drifting closed, his cheek nestled away in Shouyou’s vibrant orange hair, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s (ugly) Christmas sweater. On the couch next to them, Natsu finally fell asleep just after eleven o’clock, buried in a pile of blankets and pillows, drool making it’s way onto her own unicorn pillow pet. At some point, the tv had been turned off, and only the lights on the Christmas tree lit the room, casting flickering shadows as they switched colours every other minute.

“Hey,” Finger’s brushed across Kenma’s cheeks, and slowly he cracked his eyes open to gaze down into Shouyou’s large, round eyes. As their eyes met, a bell could be heard tolling in the distance. It was midnight.

“Iloveyoumerrychristmas.” The words were a blur, but Kenma smiled down at his flushed boyfriend. He’d been holding onto it all evening. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Shouyou’s lips.

“I love you too. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
